


Prompts for Writers Block

by Shougie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shougie/pseuds/Shougie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I have writers block, and have decided that I'm going to get prompts from a friend to write some one shot stories and hope that eventually my writers block goes away...because I have 2 stories I want to work on and I am stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts for Writers Block

Prompt- 2 friend pull an all nighter at a coffee shop to study for an exam

“Are you guys open twenty four hours?” Sam asked, breathlessly.

“Yes we are.” The barista responded with mock cheer, the thrill of customer service had sucked away all joy in his soul as all customer service jobs tend to do.

“Perfect. Can we get two extra-large coffees, two milk, two sugar and both with espresso shots.” Sam asked with triumph.

Danny looked at Sam with amusement, the bubbly brunette girl had put off studying for the Culinary theory exam for over four weeks and had now realized that it wouldn’t go away.

“Why we need a theory exam for Culinary is beyond me.” Sam grumbled as they walk to a corner booth with their coffees.

“Let’s face it Sam, you could skip the theory exam and still pass the course with at least a seventy five percent or something.” Danny laughed as he took out his gigantic text book and lap top.

“Oh probably…I do sauté circles around everyone.” She sighed. It was true, Sam was the top student in their class; She even had a sous chef offer at one of the cities up and coming restaurants. “Let’s get started then.”

*One coffee later*

“Seriously, why do the French have a word for everything in our field!?” Sam demanded angrily after yet another failed attempt at pronouncing Beurre Manie. “Curse this Bewr Manny.”

“Its pronounced Bur Man-yea, sweet heart.” Danny said, choking back a laugh.

“Bite me.”

*Two coffees later*

“What were the mother sauces again?” Danny asked, desperately flipping through his text book.

“Veloute, Espanjol, Bechamel, Hollandaise and Tomato.” Sam recited with out looking up from her diagram of the primal cuts of beef.

“Right, they all sound like pokemon except tomato.”

“Give Nintendo time.”

*Three coffees later*

They decided it was time for a much needed break, and the best way to do that was with a youtube videos of their favourite culinary competition.  
“Goddammit, how could he not know to clean the clams?” Sam demanded.

“Well he didn’t know what okra was so are you really that surprised.” Danny asked, with his fist clenched as a chef was just putting the final touches to their dish with only three seconds on the clock.

“Oh shit, what if Chef Davis gives us some weird ingredient like Durian to cook with on the pratical.” She whispered with wide eyed horror. Of course the Durian Frightened her, she had actually thrown up from a combination of bad seafood and the smell of rotten arm pit that was the natural scent of the Durian fruit.

“Puree, mix with cream and a little sugar and lime zest.” Danny comforted, patting her arm gently.

“Knowing Chef Davis he’ll say it wasn’t creative enough and dock marks…evil bastard.”

Danny laughed at her dismay and clicked on the next part of the video.

*four coffees later*

“How the hell are we supposed to remember how heat travels?” Sam huffed, slamming down her text book. “I’m a chef for fuck sakes, not some science type person.”

“Ya, just sauté the thing with enough a butter and be done with it.” Danny agreed

“I swear, this is all nonsense.”

*Five coffees and two extra espresso shots later*

“That’s it, I need me some frozen Parodies.” Danny declared after he began to feel like the method of deboning a chicken was beginning to sound romantic.

“I know a good one.” Sam giggled as she stole his computer. The song was entitled Fuck it All, which was completely fitting as the two felt very close to snapping and going on a mass vandalism spree and destroying the theory exam altogether and all backups their professor may have had.

“Its four AM, why are we doing this?” Danny cried.

“A leg up in our Red Seal exams.”

“Right.”

*Seven coffees later*

Sam giggled madly.

“What are you laughing about?” Danny asked, his eyes feeling heavier than an elephant stuffed with barbells.

“Aioli.” She said before bursting into more giggles. Danny joined in with her, for whatever reason the word was just hilarious.

“Oh my god, Sam.” Danny said between giggles, Sam shook with silent giggles as she waited in anticipation for what Danny would say. “Remoulade”

The duo burst out into hysterical laughter getting worried looks from an older Barista that had just started her shift.

“Final exam studying.” Her co-worker whispered to her, a look of understanding passed between them.

*Eighth and final coffee*

The crash was finally upon them, it was seven AM, and the words on their computer screens and text book were beginning to blur together.

“I think…I think I can hear colours.” Danny said with absolutely no emotion.

“I think it’s time to call it quits…we have like seven hours until the exam.” Sam responded. The two stumbled out of the coffee shop, supporting each other slightly.  
“I hate exams.” Muttered Danny.


End file.
